Kid's Revenge
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: This is the sequel to "Raping Death The Kid" In this one, Kid reaps his revenge on the younger Thomposon Sister aka Patti...one-shot, part of a trilogy.


**Lemony:** Alright, Alright Soul Eater fans! You wanted a sequel and now you've got one! Enjoy! Just a reminder, this is a SEQUEL to another story I wrote titled "Raping Death The Kid" if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest you do so before reading this one.

* * *

><p>Kid's Revenge<p>

Death The Kid was an otherwise smart young man. So when he tried to wrap his head around what happened between himself and his Demon Twin Guns a few weeks ago, he couldn't seem to reach a logical conclusion. Instead, the more he thought about it, the more his cock sprang up in his pants! This was _not_ cool! Not cool at all! He was Death The freaking Kid! Next in line to be Lord Death! He was a powerful miester! A perfectly symmetrical specimen (with the exception of the stripes on his head! What kind of Grim Reaper would he be if he got raped by his own weapons? Well, he'd be a dumb one if he didn't…get them back…

Now here he was, in the asymmetrical hell that was Professor Stein's classroom. The horribly stitched man was droning on and on about his mad scientist theories while everyone pretended to pay attention.

"Blah blah blah, and furthermore blah blah," Is all Kid heard coming out of Stein's mouth because he seriously wasn't listening. He was plotting on how to get even with Liz and Patti for that little stunt they pulled. Hmm…what would be a good means of teaching those two a lesson? Ugh! This was hopeless and Kid was frustrated he couldn't think straight! The poor boy was a walking landmine of lust getting ready to blow!

"And blah, blah, blah, to continue yap, yap, blah, blah, dribble, dribble, dribble." Stein said thus concluding his lesson, "Do any of you have any questions?"

No one raised their hand out of fear that Stein might take a scalpel and cut it off. The young grim reaper still wasn't paying attention therefor he had no questions. However, Kid snapped back to reality when Patti raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Thompson?" Stein asked,

"Professor Stein, why do banks leave the door wide open but the pens are chained to the counter?"

The entire class erupted in laughter including Liz and Kid who shook their heads at Patti's random outburst. Professor Stein's eye merely twitched involuntarily. This was the third time the younger Thompson sister had asked a stupid question! The first dumb question she asked was "why do the sterilize needles for lethal injection" and the second was, "Why is it called a drive-through if you have to stop".

Stein was sick of it!

Patti looked around at everyone laughing. What the hell was so funny? That was serious question she asked just now!

"Detention Miss Thompson…" The stitched one growled, Patti visibly deflated and slumped in her seat. That wasn't fair, why should she have detention for asking a simple question. If Stein was so smart he'd be able to answer them!

Kid's mind then hatched an idea…an _awful,_ _evil _idea…

* * *

><p>Patti dragged her feet as she walked to Professor Stein's classroom after school. She didn't like getting into trouble or having detention…especially with that crazy, mad scientist! He might try to experiment on her for all she knew. Kid and Liz were walking with her merely listening to sound of their footsteps.<p>

"Well Patti here we are," Liz mused allowed, Patti's face turned absolutely dreadful.

"Ooooohhh! I don't wanna go with the evil, mad scientist of doom!" Patti exclaimed as she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Liz. The elder sister huffed as her sibling squeezed all the air of out of her lungs.

"Gah! Patti! You…only…have to stay…for an hour…!" Liz wheezed while she put her foot into Patti's stomach and pried her off.

"But big sis!" Patti whined reaching out for Liz, unfortunately there was a foot keeping her at bay. "Stein is gonna cut me open and look at my insides!"

"Yeah, probably, you should have thought of that before you asked dumb questions."

"MY QUESTIONS WERE SERIOUS YOU HEFFALUMP!"

"Heffa-what?" Liz said cocking her eyebrow, as they started to bicker Kid was still plotting. He smirked and chuckled to himself. The sisters stopped arguing and looked over to their miester,

"Eh…Kid, what's so funny?" The eldest sister asked, there was a look on Kid's face that unnerved her. He looked like one of the bad guys from a movie that was in the middle of planning.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Kid lied, "Listen, I have something I need to do. I'll uh…I'll see you both later."

Liz examined her miester closely…something was…_off_ about him. He was symmetrical as always, but it was personality-wise.

"What are you going?" She asked Kid as he waltzed off in the other direction, "Kid!"

He didn't respond instead he kept walking, his hands deep in his pants pockets. The grim reaper could hear both his weapons shouting at him but he ignored them.

He had revenge to extract.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of wandering the asymmetrical halls, Kid doubled back to Stein's classroom. He peeked inside the door and surely enough, Stein had poor Patti strapped down to a table by her wrists and ankles and he was getting ready to dissect her. Kid shook his head.<p>

"_Stein really is a wacko."_ He thought shrugging his shoulders, _"I can't get my revenge if Patti is cut into a million little asymmetrical pieces, I guess I have no choice but to save her."_

Kid quietly shut the door and then hurried to his father's office. Luckily, Lord Death was currently away on business which left his private quarters unguarded again intruders. Mainly, intruders who had sex on the brain…

Using his Shinigami power, Kid was able to open the heavily warded door as if it wasn't locked at all. He merely stepped inside and glanced around. He cringed when he saw how unbalanced his father was! Only one desk? A file cabinet on the right side and not on the left? And numerous papers scattered everywhere! It was all off-balanced! Kid had to compose himself and try to breath before he had an OCD attack

"_How are we related?" _Kid thought to himself as he searched the room, moving things around (and unknowingly organizing them), and scanning every nook and cranny for what he was looking for.

Suddenly, Kid's yellow eyes shimmered.

He found the PA system microphone!

The striped-haired boy approached it and cleared his throat, he practiced sounding like his father a few times before he spoke...He pressed the red button on the left side and said:

"Professor Stein, please report to Lord Deat…er…I mean _my_ office." He said imitating his father's voice almost perfectly. Once finished he scurried from the office and hid behind a corner in the hallway. He waited a few moments and Stein came rolling down the hallway in his work chair. The stitched one opened the door to the office and went inside.

Now running on pure adrenaline, Kid sprinted over to the door and locked it from the outside! Ha, he didn't want any interruptions when got his payback from Patti. Stein began to bang on the door when he realized what was going on! Those damn kids! Didn't they know who they were messing with! Stein would tear them to shreds!

"Let me out! Goddammit! Blah, blah, blah!" Kid heard Stein holler, he chuckled and ran down the hallway. He had to be quick about this, otherwise he would get caught.

* * *

><p>Patti trembled on the metal table as she waited for Stein to return. He was just getting ready to see what made her brain function. Her cute, blue eyes shifted over to the door when she heard it open. Oh no! Stein was coming back to finish the job!<p>

Patti breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Kid swagger through the door. He shut it, and warded the door heavily so that no one could get through.

"Oh Kid!" She cheered, "I'm so glad to see you! Quick, you gotta get me out of here!"

"Oh I don't think so…" Kid purred, "I kinda like this…you're all tied up and vulnerable …"

"Kid…are you gonna rape me?" Patti asked, blinking in confusion.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Kid growled lustfully, "You and Liz need a little reminder about who's in charge…"

"Ooooohhh…" Patti giggled, "Is this about when we raped you first?"

"Exactly." Kid purred, he turned his attention to shiny, steel surgical tools sitting on a small table next to Patti. He held up a sharp scalpel and turned it in his hand, the light reflected off the blade. He looked down at Patti who eyes were stupidly wide with anticipation.

"Now where should I start hmm?" He asked looking down at a speechless Patti, "How about with your breasts, I've always liked those even though they're tragically unbalanced with Liz's, and plus, I didn't get to see them when you raped me the first time."

Kid licked his lips and began to cut a small slit going down the center of Patti's red shirt. He moved her tie aside and continued slicing into her clothes. He was careful not to let the blade come into contact with her flushed skin…Kid wanted her flawless.

Kid chuckled in his throat and curled his fingers into the. With a growl, he unceremoniously ripped her shirt open! Patti squealed and squirmed on the metal table, she began giggling helplessly as Kid discarded the tattered remains of her shirt. That only left poor Patti clad in her light blue, frilly bra. Using the scalpel, Kid tore it to shreds. He gazed down at her delicious little body; Kid always knew that Patti had bigger boobs than Liz but now he didn't give a flying rat's ass. Those milky, round globes of flesh jiggled invitingly. Her rosy-pink nipples were fully erect and sensitive.

Now naked from the waist up, Patti could only squirm as Kid had his wicked way with her. But seriously, was that a bad thing? To be honest, she kinda expected Kid to get even with her…

And now…

Kid chuckled and crawled over Patti's flushed body. He kneeled on the metal table and placed both knees on either side of her. He loomed over the trembling girl and began to massage her bare breasts roughly, gaining a loud squeal from her. Patti arched into Kid's hands and cried out sharply as a sudden luscious sensation tingled its way through her chest. Patti continued to cry out as Kid manipulated her body. An intense knot of sweetness tightened her stomach and she prayed Kid was going to do more than massage her breasts. Kid loved the way Patti felt…she was lush, soft, and firm beneath his exploring fingers. He cupped, squeezed, and palmed every inch of her tantalizing mounds. By this time, his cock was seriously testing the seams of his pants. It seemed as if the hardness of his loins was going to burst out.

Patti's head rolled from side to side as she moved against Kid. She let out sexy little whines as he heat convulsed and clutched. Her core was begging for some penetration. Kid was an expert because Patti felt as if a thousand skilled hands were molding her chest.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Kid purred, Patti couldn't answer instead she chocked on a moan. Dammit, why did her hands have to be tied down? She wanted nothing more than to touch Kid back. It was frustrating and delicious all at the same time…what a horribly wonderful combination.

Kid lowered his head and let his tongue sweep across both Patti's rosy peaks. The younger sister bucked underneath and bit her lower lip. Kid kissed and licked his body, tasting the saltiness of her skin. He hummed in the back of his throat while Patti gasped and sucked in little hisses. Then the young grim reaper pushed both of her fleshy globes together and gently caught her nipples between his teeth.

"Ki…Kid!" Patti cried as her head rolled back,

"Mmmm…" Kid teased, he felt the sensitive bud tingle and throb in his mouth his mouth. He continued nipping at her tight peaks. Meanwhile, Patti was bucking crazily beneath him, giggling, moaning, and hissing. Patti was about to pass out from mind-numbing pleasure when Kid let up. He hummed and licked his lips as she stared down at the girl he just partially ravished.

"Kid…please…more…" Patti begged her body was hotter than the sun in the middle of July, Kid merely chucked and climbed off his weapon. He carefully loosened the screws on the metal straps holding down her arms and legs. Once free Patti jumped up and tried to ravish Kid, luckily he sidestepped her and caught the girl just as she was falling.

Wordlessly he removed his heavy suit jacket and gave it to her. Patti stared at it a bit confused then took it from him.

"Uh…Kid?"

"Put that on." The young grim reaper demanded, "You wouldn't want Stein coming back here and seeing you like that."

Patti made a small noise in the back of her throat, but placed the black suit jacket over her shoulders.

"Now let's go before Stein gets back," Kid said as he walked over to the door and unwarded it, Patti sniffled and tears formed in her eyes.

"But…but Kid…"

He turned to her and smirked, "What? You thought I was going to fuck you? Nope, sorry. This is part of your punishment. I just teased you to the point of wanting it, and now I'm not going to give it to you. Its sucks to be half-raped."

"Kid you're a tease!" Patti cried, Kid shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I am."

"You-you-you-!"

"You better run Patti, I think I can hear Stein's footsteps." Kid purred, of course there was the heavy stomping of boots echoing down the hallway. As badly as Patti wanted to beg Kid to take her hard and fast on that table, she had to leave before Stein removed her brain! With a low sigh she and Kid bolted from classroom.

* * *

><p>Somehow while making their escape, Patti lost sight of Kid. He could run much faster than she could and he'd managed to sprint all the way down the hall and then disappear altogether. Now alone Patti leaned back on few lockers to catch her breath. She was burning up, her panties were soaking wet, and she was left unfulfilled. This was the opposite of rape! This was <em>teasing<em>! And Patti was beginning to realize that it was one of the cruelest forms of sexual manipulation in existence! If she didn't get laid soon someone was gonna get hurt, dammit!

* * *

><p>Kid continued running until he made it outside the school. He gulped down as much oxygen as he lungs could hold. Once he could breathe again, Kid began to snicker, that snicker turned into a chuckle, and that chuckle turned into hysterical laughter. Patti's face was so priceless! That was so much fun! Who knew the girl was so easily aroused! A diabolical smirk graced Kid's lips…<p>

That was one Thompson sister down, that left one to go…

"Liz…" Kid said to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "You're going down…"

THE END?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok that was the sequel to "Raping Death The Kid". I still have to write one for when Kid gets Liz back…SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST! HA! I hope you guys enjoyed that, and without further ado…REVIEW!


End file.
